Forbidden Substances
In addition to lethal poisons, there are a number of forbidden substances that agents must never take or administer to anyone. Ever. Taking any of these is a Very Bad Idea and administering or distributing them is liable to get you arrested by the DIA. ADAM *'Continuum:' Bioshock *'Reason:' ADAM itself produces no direct ill effects (and in fact allows the use of Plasmids and the power they contain), but it is extremely addictive both physically and mentally -- so much so that withdrawal is almost certain to occur even if a steady supply of the substance is provided. The withdrawal eats away at the mind and body of the user, producing insanity (The serious, unfunny kind) and grotesque physical deformities. In the worst case scenario, the user devolves into one of the barely human "Splicers", whose entire existence is fixated on acquiring ADAM and will kill everything in their way to do so. Andris, Glitterstim, Glitteryll, or Yarrock spice *'Continuum': Star Wars *'Reason': Addictive. Abusers go mad. Glitteryll wipes memories, but not in the selective way Bleeprin does. Bloodhype *'AKA:' Jaster, silly-salt, phinto, brain-up *'Continuum:' Humanx Commonwealth *'Reason': Causes instant addiction and lethal withdrawal symptoms. Cocaine *'AKA': Crack *'Continua': Many *'Reason': A major high, and one of the most addictive substances out there. Addicts often prefer it over food. Crude *'Continuum': Star Wars *'Reason': Trivializes the user's inhibitions in his/her/its mind, so that he/she/it basically becomes an id. Duncan's Dwarven Haggis *'Continuum': World of Warcraft/The Chalice of Silvermoon *'Reason': Definitely not the Scottish meat dish. Not fit for human consumption. Side effects include a diminished brain stem as well as a massive overbite and an increase in the size of a man's genitalia. Dust *'Continuum': Babylon 5 *'Reason': Highly addictive illegal narcotic that was engineered by Psi Corps. Causes a "high" that makes the user powerfully telepathic as well as highly unstable. Affects humans as well as some non-human species. Forced Evolutionary Virus *'AKA': FEV *'Continuum': Fallout *'Reason': FEV can infect any creature, causing it to turn into a dangerous mutated beast, such as the infamous Super Mutants. They can also be used as deadly bio-weapons. G-23 Paxilon Hydrochlorate *'AKA': Pax *'Continuum': Firefly *'Reason': Causes death by apathy in 99.9% of the population, and insane aggression in the remainder (see Reavers). Ixetal Cilona *'AKA': Death sticks *'Continuum': Star Wars *'Reason': Very addictive, hallucinogenic, and each dose takes a successively longer amount of time off the user's life expectancy. Melange *'Continuum': Dune *'Reason': So addictive that withdrawal is fatal, despite being able to extend life and grant prescient visions. Methamphetamine *'AKA': Meth *'Continuum': various, including Real World *'Reason': Very addictive. Addicts become unable to enjoy anything else. Meth is implicated in some of the worst violent crimes; addicts lack the ability to care about anything but their desire to fund their habit, lack empathy, and become extremely unpredictable. Nova *'Continuum': Atlantyx *'Reason': Hallucinogenic. When coupled with virtual reality (especially the novel's titular game, devised by a modern-day Cooger or Dark), causes severe addiction. Sibosin *'Continuum': Fates Worse Than Death *'Reason': Removes the need for sleep and dramatically increases psychic abilities at the expense of self-mutilation. Causes weird addictions to pain and suffering as well as the sleepless state. Scrape, Slab, Slice, Slide, Sliver, Slunkie, and Slurp *'Continuum': Discworld *'Reason': Can severely reduce the functioning ability of trolls, making them catatonic and/or incredibly aggressive. Known to have little effect on humans. Soma *'Continuum': Brave New World (Also mentioned in Blake's 7, where it is often mixed with adrenaline.) *'Reason': In less than a gram dose, it causes a temporary coma. Long-term abuse damages the respiratory system. Also known to produce artificial feelings of pleasure (which is, in fact, its intended purpose), making it horrifyingly addictive. Soman *'Continuum': Real World/PPC *'Reason': A nerve agent that kills slowly and painfully in small doses. Dangerous even if a drop touches the skin. Brewed by Titus in an abandoned RC. An exception in that its relatively recent introduction to the PPC means that it can still be administered to Mary Sues. Substance D *'Continuum': A Scanner Darkly *'Reason': Is addictive to the point where the addiction slowly kills you, hence its other name, "Slow Death." Causes vivid hallucinations, at times so vivid you could end up trying to kill yourself or mutilate yourself. Can also lead to extreme schizophrenia. Venom * Continuum: DC Universe * Reason: It's a highly addictive super-steroid, usually injected into the base of the neck, which instantly transforms someone into a hulking mass of unbridled physical strength. After it wears off, the body is massively weakened. The withdrawal is painful and usually accompanied by terrifying hallucinations. Vraxoin *'AKA': Vrax, XYP *'Continuum': Doctor Who *'Reason': Causes total apathy. Withdrawal causes psychotic rages. According to The Doctor, it has caused worldwide chaos on several planets. Wraith Enzyme *'Continuum': Stargate: Atlantis *'Reason': The enzyme that Wraith inject as part of the feeding process can cause temporary increases in speed, strength, stamina, and resistance to stun energy blasts; however it is highly addictive, causes loss of judgment, paranoia, and aggression. Withdrawal is painful and medically dangerous--especially putting strain on the heart and lungs. The withdrawal danger increases with the size of the dose and length of time taking the substance. Extremely high doses can cause permanent facial deformities. Wraithstone *'Continuum': The Gentleman Bastard Sequence *'Reason': Wraithstone is a poison which affects the personality instead of the body. Anyone who inhales the smoke of burning Wraithstone is permanently rendered a mindless zombie. Even the notoriously cruel penal system of Camorr in its native continuum has banned its use on humans, though it's still used to "Gentle" pack animals to keep them easy to handle. Not to be used on Sues as it doesn't cause death. X-1 *'Continuum': Star Wars *'Reason' Thinking gets muddled. Withdrawal is fatal. Yin Fen * Continuum: The Shadowhunter Chronicles * Reason: Sometimes referred to as silver powder, it's a potent drug that can be inhaled or mixed with water. The drug slowly kills the user, as well as drains them of color, from the eyes, hair, and skin. It, however, also supplies energy, acting as a stimulant and a sort of energizer, to some extent, for humans. An overdose gives a burning, scorching sensation in the veins and tears at the mind, making the user delirious with hallucinations and wild dreams. Withdrawal makes the addict abruptly weak and causes terrible pain, consistently pushing the dependent body towards death. Zydrate *'Continuum': Repo! The Genetic Opera *'Reason': The essence of the white light seen at the moment of death, extracted from the skulls of human corpses. Highly addictive painkiller and anaesthetic. Category:PPC Science Category:Canon Items Category:Substances